Smell Like Pack
by livvyham
Summary: Stiles knew that werewolves were extremely territorial. She just didn't understand why they had to be so territorial with her too. Girl!Stiles


**Warning! Water sports in this story, so if that isn't your cup of tea, please don't read. Also, I wrote this when we first found out about Matt being the Kanima master, so I took a few liberties with writing the ending how I wanted. But enjoy! Let me know what you think! **

Okay this was completely unexpected. Stiles had been minding her own business, kind of, walking down the street when suddenly she was grabbed and thrown into a van. A bit cliché, the whole kidnapped thing, but true nonetheless. For starters, maybe walking alone at night wasn't her greatest idea, but her Jeep had decided to die on her and Derek had called a meeting which she had to attend, despite it being the middle of the night and things just weren't going her way.

Well things had been going pretty well recently. After managing to kill of Matt who had been controlling Jackson, things had gone back to normal – as much as they could at least. Jackson was still trying to get over his issues and turn into a wolf, but Derek was his master now which meant no more crazy Kanima attacks. Lydia had succumbed to the bite, after having a period where her body tried to reject it but was forced to go with it. Even her dad had managed to get his job as Sheriff back, after a period of Stiles being on her best behaviour and Jackson revoking the restraining order. Things were going well.

Until now, the one night where Stiles had been positive she could get some sleep after the crazy that was midterm exams, Derek having called a meeting and demanding the pack's presence. Then the Jeep decided that she didn't want to cooperate (and Stiles refused to believe that her Jeep was finally giving up the ghost.) so Stiles was walking late at night. It got better with the sudden arrival of a van, too fast for her to make a noise before she was swept up and thrown inside. She had all the luck in the world.

Before she had a chance to scream out for help, or beg for her life, there was a gag in place and her arms were being tied behind her. Her dad was out policing tonight which meant that he wouldn't know she was gone until the morning, but hopefully the pack would figure things out. Would they know what had happened? These people better hope that the Pack had mercy on them, taking their favourite human. Well maybe Allison was their favourite since she could actually defend herself like a BAMF and yet still look like a harmless chipmunk. Stiles was just a bunch of awkward limbs and no brain-to-mouth filter. Always getting into trouble and further proving it right now. But she'd be fine soon. She ran with werewolves (kind of) so these people were going to get their asses kicked.

"Looks like the pack doesn't care too much about their human pet." One of them sneered, eyes flashing gold and making Stiles' stomach drop. Okay, so things were a lot worse than she had first predicted. Werewolves had kidnapped her, knowing that she had a pack and they were going to do who knows what. Excellent, just her kind of night.

"I'm surprised she's still human. She looks a bit intelligent. Better than that lop-sided puppy we saw earlier. Didn't even recognise us as wolves." The female of the group, eyes flashing gold as she grinned at Stiles. There were three of them in the back of the van and one person was driving. Three males and a female. The female had long midnight black hair and her skin was slightly darker than the others.

"But then again no intelligent human would be walking out by themselves." The largest one spoke, eyes sticking to their natural colour. His hair was fake blonde, sticking up as if to look like he'd just rolled out of bed even though you could see the gel in it. If Stiles could see the gel, then there was no doubt the wolves could. She would have said something about it – probably getting her ass kicked in the process – but she had a gag in place. Clever.

"It doesn't matter, Tom. Soon the pack will be running to find her and we'll kill the alpha. Although it doesn't seem like such a challenge after looking at the pack." The driver laughed slightly and the rest of the group looked smug. So it was a territory thing. They wanted to be the pack in charge and had done their research. To a point.

"Don't worry, Stiles. If you're lucky we might let you stay and be our pet." The female crooned, rubbing her fingers across Stiles' cheek. Stiles flinched away but it made them all laugh at her. Things were actually a lot worse than what she'd first believed. And they knew her name which meant that they'd been stalking her. Her eyes must have been wide for them to interpret what was going on.

"Oh we know who you are, Stiles. We've been watching you for a while, keeping a distance to get an idea. You don't just storm the castle without understanding the layout." Tom said, looking like the leader of the group. "We also know that you've got all newly bitten wolves and a new alpha in your pack. There is that hunters daughter, but she isn't much a threat being human and all."

Maybe this wasn't all bad. Allison's innocent look might mean that this pack had underestimated the rest of her pack. Allison was lethal and a huntress, definitely not someone you wanted to underestimate. "What about that curly haired boy? He's so skittish, I bet he's got trouble with control." The female smirked and the others were equally as amused. They were underestimating them so bad, and Stiles felt a bit of confidence go through her body. Maybe everything would turn out well.

"You're going to be in our pack." Tom came closer, teeth glinting in the small light that she could see. "That's Jessica." He motioned to the female who gave Stiles a look that made her think she was about to be eaten. "Kyle." The driver nodded, eyes peering at her through the review mirror. "and Bradley" The final wolf gave her a smirk.

Before they could chat more, the van stopped and they got out, Bradley picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. It was dark outside but Stiles was able to make out one of the abandoned warehouses that was scattered around Beacon Hills. Seriously, what was it with wolves and living in such places? Derek was still out living in the sub-way and before that it had been his house. Did they like living in not-really liveable places?

Stiles was upside down which made it harder for her to pay attention to where she was going, but soon she was thrown hard onto a dusty concrete floor. She groaned around the gag, having landed right on her shoulder.

"It shouldn't be too long until your pack tries to come and save you. They're probably going to run in here, thinking to rip us to shreds. But we'll be ready for them. Then we'll be the pack in charge." There was a dangerous glint to Tom's eyes, and Stiles was unable to repress the shudder. "I give them an hour to find us."

"Stiles smells like them, though." Jessica scrunched her nose and the others agreed. Kyle didn't say anything before lying next to Stiles and pulling her into a hug, rubbing his cheek against her. The others understood what was happening and in a moment Stiles was at the bottom of a puppy pile. They were rubbing their scents on her, trying to take away the ingrained smell of pack was in our skin. They were trying to take her further away from her pack.

"This isn't working." Jessica whined and the others mumbled their agreement. Then there was this look in her eyes, one that made Stiles extremely worried, and she watched in horror as Jessica moved and dropped her pants, pushing the others away before straddling Stiles. "This is the quickest way to claim you as our human." She shrugged and it took a second too long for Stiles to understand what was happening before she felt a wet warmth where Jessica was connected. She was being peed on.

Stiles tried to thrash around, but Jessica held her down tight, literally peeing on Stiles and growling as Stiles attempted to get away. Damn wolves and their freaking territorial crap! This was not cool! This was beyond the boundaries, even for kidnappers! You just don't pee on people! The other wolves were dragging their zippers down and as Jessica got off her, leaving a horrible wet patch that stuck to her skin, the boys let loose.

There was pee everywhere, her body being drenched in the horrible acrid smelling liquid. She twisted and turned, trying to get away from the streams, but Jessica was growling menacingly at her and holding her down. Nothing was sacred, them peeing on her and it was gross and scarring. They even peed on her head, her face and the gag. She was ready to vomit from it all.

Finally, _finally, _they stopped the urine attack and she was left shivering at the cold air hitting her wet body. The smell was foul and rank, her gagging behind the gag, as weird as that was. The other seemed to sniff and look pleased with themselves before leaving. Only Tom stayed behind, pulling up a dusty crate to sit on as he watched Stiles. She felt like crying, just bawling her eyes out because of the horrible experience she had just gone through. And her embarrassment would get worse once the pack found her because there was no way they wouldn't be able to smell her. It was silent for a long time, the only sound being Stiles' breathing and her moving around with wet clothes. She really needed to get out of these.

"We mainly watched you, watched your efforts since you wouldn't be able to tell we were wolves and you'd be the best person to kidnap. I've watched how you help the pack, jumping to help out every chance you can despite only being human." Tom turned his head as he looked at her, and Stiles could just imagine the image. Drenched, sad looking and trying not to cry. Hell, she was in fucking hell. "Once I become alpha, I think I'll turn you. Give you the bite and then you can join my pack. I know we seem horrible, what with kidnapping you, but this is territory and wolves are extremely territorial. There are different rules when it's between wolves than humans.

"But once I turn you, I think you'll be an excellent beta. Hell, I think you could be an excellent alpha female. I know Jessica is after the position, but she's a bit too sly. She's head beta at the moment while I'm a make-shift alpha. You on the other hand would be perfect. We'd command the pack together, and once I kill the alpha, I might even make sure that I keep your pack alive. The others are mainly to distract them while I kill Hale. They'll follow me once he's dead."

He sounded so sure, positive that he could take down an alpha. Who was he kidding? Derek had needed all the help he could get to take down Peter, and even then it had been difficult. She'd seen Derek when he was angry, and no way in hell could Tom withstand that force of nature. Tom seemed to understand she wanted to talk, so he walked over, taking a deep breath and grinning, before taking the gag away.

Stiles coughed a few times, grateful to have it off as she looked seriously at Tom. Naïve and under prepared, she thought to herself. "You won't be able to kill him. He's a lot stronger than you think." Her voice sounded ragged, but she forced herself to be heard. She had the chance to talk, she was going to get it all out.

"I think you're underestimating me. I'll be able to kill Hale. I'm not some weak beta. I'm an alpha too." His eyes flashed blue, but not red. He wasn't really an alpha, he was more like Scott had been when he had been protecting Lydia, being an alpha to the humans. But that wasn't a true alpha. A loud roar was heard suddenly and Stiles relaxed. Derek was here.

"Ah, he's coming right now. The others will take down the pack while Derek will search you out. It won't be hard to sniff you out." He looked gleeful, happy at the idea of killing off a werewolf alpha.

"There's more of my pack than of you." Stiles spat out, looking at him with fury. She wanted to get out of these damn ropes so she could punch him in the face. Usually she would be upset, but she was just so mad! Yeah, the kidnapping thing was irritating, but the whole peeing on her thing? That got to her. As much as the experience wasn't fun, it was what it represented. This ass hat thought that he could force her to be in his pack! That he could just take her away from her own pack!

"Your pack is made up of bitten adolescence with limited control. There's only so much an alpha can do to help out six newly bitten teens. Control is slim and I bet he has to chain them down during the full moon. Face it, Stiles. You're part of my pack now." Just as the words left his mouth, a high pitched and pain filled scream went through the warehouse, followed by loud snarls and growls. A roar of triumph went out, and Stiles recognised it as Erica. There was the sound of things being thrown, animalistic snarls and howls in the night, and she watched as Tom's face paled.

"You underestimated my pack." Stiles smirked, looking at him as if he was screwed. Well he was! "They may be teenagers, but they've got plenty of control. Who do you think helped teach them?" Tom looked at her with wide eyes, fear shining through. "They're strong, they're in control, and they're lethal. Oh, and mad." Another snarl ripped through which just furthered her words.

The door crashed open and a wolfed out Derek stalked forward, red eyes finding Stiles and confirming she was ok. His nostrils flared as he sniffed and he looked murderously towards Tom. Kanima Jackson crept inside, hissing as he took in the scene. Not even a few moments later, Scott walked in flanked by Allison, looking like such a BAMF with her crossbow.

Derek roared, unleashing his alpha-roar and watching as Tom cowered and whimpered. He dropped onto his back, neck back and stomach exposed in submission. Alpha her ass, Tom was looked like an omega.

"You will leave. You will take your wolves and never come back or else I will kill you and your pack. Never trespass across my lands again or even think about stealing my pack mate." Derek growled out, walking into the room and putting himself between Tom and Stiles. There was a moment of intense whimpering and whining from Tom before he jumped up and ran out of the room. "Scott, Allison, grab the others and make sure he gets out of here and our territory. I want eyes on them at all times." He ordered and they left running.

"You should have fucking killed him and the others. They deserved it, the bastards." Stiles spat out, watching everything with a slight pout. Derek had calmed down, looking like normal and raising an eyebrow at her. "They peed on me, Derek. PEED ON ME! They were trying to get rid of the pack scent. That should be an offense punishable by death!" She whined, shivering in the wet clothes. Seriously, she had forgotten what clean air smelled like. All she could smell was pee.

Derek growled as he came closer, eyes flashing as he took in her appearance. She smelled funky, she was wet, tied up and miserable. Could her night get any better? Probably not. She didn't have any luck. Derek cut through the ropes easily, but he was growling the entire time. Finally free, Stiles tried to stand up but fell back to the ground in a sopping mess. She really just wanted to cry at the injustice of it all.

"Take your clothes off." He snarled, fangs out and eyes red. She gasped at him, not understanding what the hell was going on. Okay, she smelled gross, but _naked? _Not really an option right now. "Then put this on." He shrugged off his jacket and placed it next to her, not wanting her to get pee on it. She looked at him pointedly until he turned around, fists clenched and body tense. Okay, the alpha was having some territorial problem at the moment and she really just wanted to get out of the clothes.

Stiles' shirt was drenched, peeling off her skin and causing her to shudder. Her pants were flung behind her, making a horrible squelching noise as it landed. Even her underwear was wet so she took it off, feeling gross and naked on the dirty floor. At least Derek's jacket was warm, but they were going to have to wash it later to get rid of the pee smell. Fucking werewolves, she grumbled in her mind. If she said it out loud Derek would probably get more growly.

Derek must have sensed she was done and turned around as she zipped up the jacket. It was too big on her, thankfully, and covered to the top of her thighs. All the important bits were covered up at least and she felt slightly better. But her ankles were swollen from how tight they'd been tied and there was no way she was going to be able to walk out of here. Understanding her dilemma, Derek picked her up, the rumbling growl still coming out.

He took her outside to his Camaro, the only car left in the parking lot since the others were following the other pack. She had to admit it had been really cool when Derek and Jackson had smashed into the room, looking like the greatest super heroes ever. Derek was the superhero, actually and Jackson was the sidekick. Either way, it had been awesome.

The clock said it was only 11.40, which meant she had been gone for two hours. Kidnapped two hours ago, peed on and told stories about how she was going to be the next pack mate. Screw them. She just wanted to drown herself in a bath, hope that she could get rid of the other pack's scent. Derek pulled into her driveway and carried her inside the house, walking straight to the bathroom. She could feel the tension coming off him in waves, his muscles locked and his expression blank. He put her in the tub, helping her remove the jacket.

"I can smell them all over you. I can't smell pack." His voice was gritted out between his teeth, eyes flashing as he struggled to keep himself in control. Stiles understood his problem, the whole territory thing, so she nodded and motioned for him to start the water. At least they had a removable shower head that meant she could wash without having to stand up. While he was turning the water on and grabbing the shower head, she realised she was butt naked. A bright red blush covered her cheeks and she had to look away when Derek turned to her, body curling up slightly so she was hiding her nakedness.

The water was warming up when Derek knelt down next to the tub and started washing her, surprising her. His face was concentrated on her, wetting her skin and washing away the smell. She helped him soap her up, washing her skin multiple times with the soap. Her hair was washed twice, and she winced at knowing there was dirty other pack pee in her hair. So gross.

After a while, Derek let out an exasperated noise, turning the water off and moving away, hands in a fist and body tense. Stiles was dripping with the excess water, but she watched him warily. Her wrists hurt from the rope burn, but the pain was at the back of her mind. Derek was getting upset as he turned to look at her, eyes red and struggling to keep himself in control.

"I still smell like them, don't I." It really wasn't a question, more an admission in defeat. Derek made a whimpering noise that turned into a growl before he paced the small space in the bathroom. Stiles watched him for a moment before he suddenly turned to her and gave her an apologetic expression.

"I have to, Stiles." He was fighting control, and she sighed out, closing her eyes and figuring it was best to get this over and done with. He had to pee on her, stain her skin with his scent. A warm feeling rushed through her and her mind swore. What the hell? The idea of him peeing on her… it _turned her on!? _How was that even possible? Stiles didn't have any sexual experience, and her exposure to porn had been limited because she'd always been wary of her dad walking in. A lot more awkward than you'd think.

Why did the idea of him peeing on her cause her body to warm compared to the other pack? Because it was Derek. And it wasn't just the physical act, it was what it meant. Pack, accepting her into his pack again and removing all traces of the others. He wanted to claim her as his pack, and that sent a thrill through her body. Derek must have noticed the change in her body language because he walked slowly closer, unzipping his pants as she opened her eyes to watch him. Her mouth was suddenly dry as she stared into his eyes, bright red from the alpha.

Stiles nodded her head, giving him permission as his pants were undone. She looked away, wishing that she could die in a puddle. Of water. Not pee. This was embarrassing. Being peed on multiple times in one night was embarrassing enough, but actually _wanting _it, completely different ball game here. And this was so wrong, so very, very wrong.

There was a moment, a pause between the zipper before suddenly she felt the first splash on her stomach. Unwillingly she arched up, wishing she could dig a hole and bury herself in it. Leaning back, Stiles offered more of herself to the stream, letting Derek direct it. Stiles opened her eyes to watch him, watch him claim her. She was heating up, her whole body flushed with arousal. It shouldn't be hot, should be disgusting and make her want to vomit, but it wasn't. She was turned on.

The stream moved down, travelling down her navel and she opened her legs for him, an invitation. Before long Stiles felt him go down her pubic bone and she gasped, eyes closing as she felt her cheeks burn with desire. Slowly it stopped, leaving her a mess as her breathing was quick and shallow. Now she was probably going to have to deal with the awkwardness with Derek of her getting turned on while _he peed on her! _

Before she could say a word, she looked up and saw Derek's face, his mouth open and panting slightly. His cheeks were red and his eyes black as he looked at her. But that wasn't what caught her attention. It was where his hands were, holding his half-hard cock as he took in the sight. A dark wave of desire rushed through her system and she heard him gasp.

Something seemed to snap inside of him, because suddenly he was scrambling to get his clothes off, jumping into the bath tub with her when he was finally naked. His body covered hers, their foreheads resting together while she felt his naked skin rub slightly against hers. Breathing the same air, they looked at each other, felt the want between them. Derek growled lowly from his chest, the rumbling vibrations hitting her and causing her to whimper ever so softly at him.

Derek pulled up, getting onto his knees and leaning on one hand as he kept her between his legs. His other hand grabbed his erection, tightly fisting the dark appendage. He groaned as his hips jerked, eyes watching Stiles. Unable to keep still, Stiles let her hands move up, lightly touching the hard, muscular chest of Derek. His skin was warm and he shuddered slightly at her touch as he started jerking himself off slowly. Once again he leant forward and touched foreheads, before leaning further down and capturing her lips into a kiss.

It was soft and gentle at first, but suddenly got extremely hot and Derek's tongue slipped out and traced along the seam of her lips, causing her to gasp out and let his tongue plunge into her own mouth. It was far from perfect, messy and clacking teeth, but at the same time it was perfect because of the imperfections. Stiles groaned into the kiss, hands running harder against Derek's chest and feeling his body tremble slightly.

Then Derek was pulling away, panting as he caught his breath and his hand working himself. He sat back on his knees, looking wild with his slightly swollen lips and red face. His other hand not working himself travelled down her chest, fingers light and causing her to shiver and arch into his touch, wanting more. His fingers trailed down her pubic bone before lightly tracing her inner lips. She gasped and cried out at his touch, lifting her hips up.

The fingers brushed across her again until they slipped through the wetness gathering. One finger pushed further, managing to slip inside her and causing her to grip the tub as she jerked against the welcome intrusion. He worked it in and out, causing her nerve endings to flare to life, and suddenly another finger pushed forward. It wasn't long until he had a third finger working her, his other hand speeding up. Making sure his palm rubbed against her straining clit, he worked them both, the only sounds in the room his panting and occasional groans along with her cries and gasps.

It was building, deep inside her, and she watched him get closer. She knew she was going to tip over the edge hard and she was just so close. His fingers got rougher, faster and palm rubbing harder. In less than a few moments later her body tensed up, hips pushing hard and her hands going white from gripping the edge of the bath. She cried out so much louder, body trembling as the wave of pleasure crashed into her. Her muscles squeezed around his fingers, body shuddering as she slowly came down from her high. Derek was working himself harder, groans louder and longer until suddenly he tensed up and gave a long growl, eyes fluttering to look at Stiles'.

He came on her, covering her stomach in his seed while jerking himself through the orgasm. When he finally finished, eyes still connect, hips jerking from the aftermath. He moved his hand from himself, bracing himself along the side of the tub and just trying to regain his breath. They stayed there for a moment before Derek moved his hand and started rubbing his sperm into her skin. There was a lot of it, not that she really had experience with people coming in her vicinity, although there was that awkward moment back in freshman year when Scott had a wet dream when she was sleeping over, but that was beside the point.

Derek covered as much skin as he could with his sperm, and Stiles sleepily realised it was a scent thing again. Whatever, she was feeling tired from the events of tonight. Now all she wanted to do was wash off their latest activity (secretly glad that the other pack hadn't tried to come all over her) and sleep. As if sensing her thoughts about the other pack, Derek leaned close to her ear and growled a low "mine" before kissing her gently.

He moved out of the tub and shoved pants on, looking over at Stiles with a sated look. Obviously the scenting thing had proven a success and he was now the official owner of Stiles yet again. Well, maybe more so now.

"Don't wash that off, Stiles. It needs to soak into your skin so it becomes more permanent. I'm going to throw the jacket in the wash and then check on the pack. Just stay there." Derek growled out before picking up the bad smelling jacket and leaving the room. Oh, because leaving the tub on her own after _that _ was so an option, she thought sarcastically. Her body felt like jelly and she could smell the sex on herself. She could actually _smell it herself! _That must have meant it was incredibly strong for the werewolves. In other words, the pack would be able to smell the sex. That sounded just excellent.

A few moments later and Derek walked back into the room, towel in hand. He gathered Stiles up, not washing her again, instead cleaning her off with the towel and then wrapping her up in it and walking to her room. He placed her on the bed before locking the window, pulling the curtains shut and then left. She watched him go, slightly confused to what he was doing or where he was going before he was quickly back and throwing the clothes left from the bathroom on her desk. He dropped his pants and crawled onto the bed with her, pulling her close and rumbling deep in his chest.

"Mine." He growled while tucking her head under his chin, bodies touching each other and throwing the covers over them. Stiles felt content and safe in his arms, her body relaxing despite again desperately needing a wash. Screw whatever he said, tomorrow she was washing it off. But he could do it again if he really wanted to, and those were dangerous thoughts that she needed to ignore because she was tired.

"Yours." She whispered quietly into his bare chest and then she closed her eyes, letting her exhaustion rush her off to sleep. Derek's rumbles, resembling somewhat of a purr helped speed the process along and the two of them were dead to the world a few moments later.

**A/N I'm not sorry in the slightest. I saw on tumblr about someone wanting Stiles getting peed on and I was writing a story. It actually was meant to be funny and a bit light hearted, but then this came out of it. I didn't even plan on writing girl!Stiles. The whole pack was supposed to be peeing on her in the end to get her back with the smell of pack, but I love a territorial Derek too darn much so here this is! **


End file.
